


Smiley Album

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind



Series: Quick One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Reader/Winchester Relationship, Affection, Angry Winchesters, Angst, Embarrassed Reader, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Sam, Humor, Minor Humiliation/Embarrassment, Music, Specific Song Lyrics, Teasing, The Winchesters Like A Girly Song, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees an album on your iPod named :) and ever since the curious and pushy Winchester won't drop it. Finally while your drifting to sleep between the brothers in the front seat of the Impala, an angry Dean and Sam mean to find out just what kind of music you listen to. Whether you like it or not.</p><p>I was feeling a little "fluffy" today :) Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiley Album

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be even shorter, but I find myself incapable of not giving the reader a least a paragraph of backstory. . . 
> 
> **if you've never heard that horrifyingly cheesy song "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus I would give it a quick listen just to get a feel for it. And if you have the time, "Brave" by Sara Bareilles.**
> 
> Also this type of fic is not my normal genre :) too sweet! First teen and up fic, so enjoy!

You were right where you belonged.

Sitting squished up between Sam and Dean in the front seat of the Impala. No seat belt, no problem.

You’d survived the end of times for Christ’s sake. Granted you didn’t know it was happening at the time, but it still made common precautions like seat belts seem a little pointless.

Ever since Sam and Dean had busted into a warehouse to rescue you and your parents from a Djinn a little less than three months ago, they had been training you to hunt monsters alongside them.

As it ended up the Djinn had killed your parents, so there wasn’t really a home to go back to anyway.

Through late night conversations and secretly reading their Hunting journals when you thought they weren’t looking, you were filled you in on all of the occasions in which the world might of ended if it hadn’t been for them.

So as fate would have it, being near the two men was the only place you really felt utterly and completely safe.

The brothers had taken you along to eradicate a nest of vampires for your seventh hunt, and it turned out pretty well. You’d only peed yourself a little, but no one needed to know that.

Now the sun was beginning to go down, turning the sky the most beautiful shade of pink, not that either of the Winchesters cared to notice. They were both fuming after a rather heated argument regarding Sam’s willingness to undergo the three Hell Trails to close the Gates of Hell.

Yeah freaky shit.

It was evident that the only thing keeping them on their sides of the Impala, was you between them, in the crossfire of potential flying fists.

You still weren’t quite comfortable enough with them to interject your opinion, so you were doing what you always did after a hunt or during their little tiffs. Listening to your iPod to calm you down. . .

There was a playlist that you’d created especially for trying moods such as this one. You simply named the album :) which seemed to peak the eldest brother’s interest significantly.

He was constantly making you blush with lewd comments about how the album was probably chalk full of “ _Lady Jams_ ” that you climaxed to on a regular basis. To which you would reply,

“Who the Hell masturbates to a song _?_ ” receiving knowing chuckles from both men simultaneously.

In reality though, you filled the :) album with loads of inspirational songs. Motivational songs that made you feel like you could take on the world. . . Or a nest of vampires. Or two crabby Winchesters.

Some were gloriously cheesy like “I Will Survive” by Gloria Gaynor, some horrifyingly girly “Bright” by Echosmith, some twangy country “Gunpowder and Lead” by Miranda Lambert, some rap “Lose Yourself” by Eminem, some classics of course “Back in Black” by ACDC and some others that were actually pretty badass “Headstrong” by Trapt.

You loved _all_ kinds of music, but your song choices were one of those things that you never felt comfortable sharing with people, everyone could make a snarky remark about any song, and you weren’t about to see what a man like Dean Winchester could come up with when subjected to a “Girl Power” song.

Right now however you were drifting off to sleep to the song “Come with me now” by Kongos on low volume while you rested your head on Sam’s lap and your feet kicked up on Dean’s while he drove.

No matter their mood the brothers always let you sleep this way without complaint, sometimes you felt like an irritating little sister, but you knew they cared about you for whatever reason.

Dean pried. Always. He was so damn curious to see what was in your smiley face album, since the day he first saw you click on it.

“Nothing you would like, so drop it.” you always answered along those lines, even though you weren’t totally sure he wouldn’t enjoy a few of them.

Now though, after his argument with Sam, you didn’t think about the fact that he might not be in the mood to be told “ _no_ ”. So like always, you drifted to sleep between them without a care in the world.

On the brink of a dead sleep, you didn’t hear Dean snap at Sam to get the iPod converter out of the glove compartment, and you were too sleepy to notice when you iPod was disconnected from your earbuds since the music was so low anyway.

“Hey sister,” you heard Dean’s rough voice pull you slightly out of your sleepy haze,

“Yeah?” you grumbled groggily with your eyes, while feeling around the leather seat for to pause your music out of habit. The little square music player wasn’t beside you though and you woke up completely when you realized that even the subtle thump of bass was non-existent in your ear drums. _No music?_

“Where’s my iPod?” you wondered aloud with a little bit of panic seeping into your voice.

A low chuckle sounded from the driver’s seat and you sat up halfway staring at Dean who was waving the device in front of your face with a shit eating grin plastered on his.

“Dean. Give it back.” you said through clenched teeth, and when you saw the auxiliary cord resting in his lap you started to panic. “Dean! Give it back!” you yelled again.

“Not a chance doll,” he laughed, “I’m seeing what kind of music you listen to once and for all.” you jerked your feet off of him and twisted to reach for the auxiliary cord, but a strong arm snaked around your waist from behind.

“ _Sam_!” you whined trying to break free but getting nowhere, “Come on you guys this isn’t cool, I don’t snoop around _your_ personal stuff!” Dean raised an eyebrow at you but Sam was the one who spoke,

“So you don’t consider our Hunting journals personal stuff?” he asked incredulously and your face reddened. Dean laughed at your expression,

“You really think we wouldn’t _notice_? I mean come on kid.” he slowed the Impala slightly while he fiddled with the cord and your iPod, but before he joined them Sam took pity on your frantic state.

“We just think it’s cute the way that thing always puts you to sleep so fast after hunts, how calm you look, we’re just curious.” he sounded innocent, but you couldn’t help the nerves fluttering in your belly.

“It’s all _girly_ and stuff. . .” you lied, but before you could say more an easily irritated Dean snapped at you.

“Quit whining princess.” and you did, but when he connected it, and music flooded through the speakers you couldn’t help but bury your face in Sam’s armpit in humiliation at the song that it landed on.

"The Climb" by Miley Cyrus. _Good Lord no._

“No!” you wailed pathetically into the big man’s armpit.

There was no answer though, the car was silent. The first verse of the song was over, and still there was no comment by either Winchester. You waited.

**_'Every step I'm taking_ **

**_Every move I make feels_ **

**_Lost with no direction_ **

**_My faith is shaking_ **

**_But I gotta keep trying_ **

**_Gotta keep my head held high'_ **

Ever so slowly you peered out from under Sam’s arm. Dean was staring out the windshield with narrowed eyes, clenching his fist on the wheel and the other on the source of Miley.

**_'There's always gonna be another mountain_ **

**_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_ **

**_Always gonna be a uphill battle_ **

**_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_ **

**_Ain't about how fast I get there_ **

**_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_ **

**_It's the climb'_ **

Dean was still staring out the windshield.

You’d watched him shift and glance at Sam once, only to swallow thickly and turn back to the road. So you rolled your head to look up at Sam. He seemed to be as unresponsive as Dean, only he was looking out the passenger window with his face turned away from you.

**_'The struggles I'm facing_ **

**_The chances I'm taking_ **

**_Sometimes might knock me down_ **

**_But no, I'm not breaking_ **

**_I may not know it_ **

**_But these are the moments that_ **

**_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_ **

**_Just gotta keep going And I, I got to be strong_ **

**_Just keep pushing on'_ **

The sound of Dean clearing his throat over the smooth acoustic guitar, and soul filled voice drew your weary gaze back to him.

He was looking hard at Sam, and you caught his green eyes when he noticed your head turn, but he looked just as quickly back to the road.

_**'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain** _

_**I'm always gonna wanna make it move** _

_**Always gonna be a uphill battle** _

_**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose** _

_**Ain't about how fast I get there** _

_**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side** _

_**It's the climb.'** _

Idly you were floored that Dean hadn’t changed it yet, or that Sam hadn’t complained about the girly song choice. _Could they - Could they like it? No_. It was Miley _Cyrus_ for crying out loud.

Of course they didn’t like it.

All Dean listened to was classic rock, and Sam seemed content with that genre as well. . . Maybe he was just letting it play through so he didn’t make you feel bad or something.

Although, there was no denying how perfectly the lyrics spoke to what was going on in their lives right now. That was why you liked the song. . . As cheesy and girly as it was, it made you feel better about a lot of things in your life. Your parents death being number 1 right now.

**_'There's always gonna be another mountain_ **

**_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_ **

**_Always gonna be an uphill battle_ **

**_Somebody's gonna have to lose_ **

**_Ain't about how fast I get there_ **

**_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_ **

**_It's the climb, yeah. . ._ **

**_Keep on moving, keep climbing_ **

**_Keep the faith, baby_ **

**_It's all about, it's all about the climb_ **

**_Keep the faith, keep your faith. . .'_ **

The song ended, and you watched Dean lean forward to turn down the radio slightly.

The atmosphere in the Impala was slightly morose, it was like both brothers wanted to say something but wouldn’t. You noticed the next song coming quietly through the speakers, and wondered if they were also listening to it.

It was “Brave” by Sara Bareilles.

More thick silence settled in the car, then finally, after Ms. Bareilles told everyone to “say what you wanna say, just let the words fall out” because honestly she just wants to see you be brave, Dean interrupted the quiet.

“I’m sorry Sammy.” Dean said quietly, and you felt Sam’s head spin to look at him. Dean glanced at his brother again, and Sam finally answered,

“No Dean, I’m sorry. . . I haven’t been as understanding as I could have been about this whole Trial thing.” You moved off of Sam and slid back into the middle seat,

“Oh my _God_.” you murmured disbelievingly, instantly feeling both brother’s eyes on you, “You guys liked the song.”

“ _What_?” Dean faked disgust, “ _That_ girly crap? No way.”

“No, no,” you shook your head with a grin stretching across your face, “you _liked_ that song. You like The Climb! Oh my God you guys like Miley Cyrus!” and you were laughing uncontrollably.

“Okay, okay. . .” Sam elbowed you slightly and you squeaked at the sudden jarring, “Don’t go _that_ far. The song is just. . . Just thought provoking.” he finished weakly. There was a beat of silence.

“It was a good song alright?” Dean said gruffly, “Dammit.”

You looked at him wide eyed and he turned on you with such fierceness that you might have been scared if the situation wasn’t so hilarious,

“You tell a soul about this and I swear to ya, we’ll feed you to the next coven of Vamps we come across. Got it?” you grinned in his face even though he sounded dead ass serious, you couldn’t help it.

“Ya whatever Winchester, I’m texting _everyone_ you know about this.” you giggled, “It’ll be a group message from your phone that says _“screw classic rock, has anyone heard of Miley?”_ you threw your head back to let out another laugh, but you caught Sam’s eye.

Sam’s very very narrowed eye.

“I’m _kidding_?” you lied meekly, “now crank up the volume on this thing, I want to hear my music already!” With a terribly hidden smile, Dean did just that, and you resumed your position across the two Hunters happily, knowing you had some ammo against them in all the teasing wars they get into.

As you fell asleep you felt Dean’s hand come to rest just below your knee laying on his lap, and Sam’s huge hand threading gently through your hair.

You snuggled in and drifted off with “Monster” by Paramore playing softly in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Comments and suggestions welcome as always ~


End file.
